


To War

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “I’m doing this for us,” He says, eyes wide. “You have to know that.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 17





	To War

“I’m doing this for us,” He says, eyes wide. “You have to know that.”

You study him, study him for all that you can, all of him in his glory. The ship is collapsing around you, sparks fly and hiss, metal groans and creaks as he steps away, steps towards you. You see the fury there, in his eyes, but something softer too. He’s scared, with bruises beneath his eyes, he’s scared.

Scared of losing you.

He can deal with letting the galaxy fall, but he won’t lose you.

You wish they would leave him alone, you wish they’d just let him do his job, let him be the Supreme Leader, let him hold the title he has earned. Instead they keep dropping their bombs and destroying your ships, and your heart yearns for the days where light could be snuffed out with little hesitation.

Little resistance.

Kylo opens his arms and you go to him, close the short distance. You have to wince against the harsh lighting, it’s starting to give you a headache, you want to leave, want to take him back to your rooms – but you don’t know if they even exist anymore.

Pity, you think, there were so many good times in those rooms.

The lightsaber is clipped to his belt, and you reach to take it, hold it in your hands as Kylo holds you close, the both of you conscious of how unstable the ground is underneath your feet. You’re in the hangar bay and he’s about to leave, about to embark on same great mission to bring the rebels to their knees once and for all.

He leans in to kiss you, and you let him, let him take his fill, let his hands smooth up your back and sides, cup your face. He’s scarred and bruised all over, and he’s exhausted – but he’s powerful.

Force, is your man powerful.

“I do.” You say finally, because it’s true, because you do know. And you hold the saber out of harm’s way and ignite it, give it a tentative twirl, watch as his eyes reflect the red beam of light as you handle it for just long enough to make a point, to prove you’re capable, before turning it off and offering it back to him – pulling away when he reaches for it. “And _you_ have to know, I won’t let you do it alone.”

And when Kylo smiles, it’s with reassurance, it’s with the dark side running through both of your veins, it’s with _strength._

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "i know you hinted at sinday being over but please do you have anything at all that you might spare for kylo on this fine evening? I know we're all focusing on the wet scene but I can't get that last scene of him with the flashing lights out of my head"


End file.
